skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
88 Fingers Louie
88 Fingers Louie was a band from Chicago, Illinois which was formed in 1993.[1] They played a style of hardcore punk, melodic hardcore, and punk rock. After disbanding in 1999, guitarist Dan Wleklinski and bassist Joe Principe formed the well-known punk rock band Rise Against. The band reunited in 2009, but disbanded again in 2010. The band will hold a 20th anniversary show in 2013. History Early career 88 Fingers Louie was formed in 1993 in Chicago, Illinois by vocalist Denis Buckley, guitarist Mr. Precision(Dan Wleklinski), bassist Joe Principe and drummer Dom Vallone. The same year the band released their first 7" on their own "Go Deaf Records", and after signing to Fat Wreck Chords the band released two more 7" EPs, "Go Away" and "Wanted". After appearing on several split and compilation albums in 1994, the band released their next EP in 1995 and shortly after, drummer Dom Vallone left the band. The band was joined by new drummer Glenn Porter, followed by the release of their first full album "Behind Bars" which was well received. Internal struggles The band started touring more and tension between band members started building up. After appearing on the "Chicago vs. Amsterdam" split EP, 88 Fingers Louie disbanded in late 1996 due to fights between band members, and vocalist Denis Buckley allegedly having urinated on drummer Glenn Porter. However, shortly before disbanding, the band had recorded a new 7" single, "The Teacher Gets it", which was released in early 1997. Later the same year, Fat Wreck Chords released a compilation album of all the band's 7" releases on the label titled "The Dom Years". However, in 1998 the band decided to start things up again, this time with new drummer John Carroll. The band released its second album, "Back on the Streets", and the band went back on tour. Things seemed well, but internal fights once again tore the band apart. Only weeks after releasing a split album with Kid Dynamite, the band disbanded due to vocalist Denis Buckley and guitarist Dan Wleklinksi getting into a fight. Vocalist Denis Buckley went on to sing in the melodic hardcore band Explode and Make Up,[2] previous drummer Glenn Porter started playing for Alkaline Trio after leaving 88 Fingers Louie, last drummer John Carroll went on to drum for Paper Mice, and the other two members formed the band Rise Against.[3] Reunion and Live CD and DVD In October 2009, the band performed a reunion show at Chicago's annual Riot Fest.[4] The lineup featured founding members Mr. Precision (Dan Wleklinski), Denis "The Grandpa" Buckley, and the band's last drummer before breaking up, John Carroll. Bassist Joe Principe was asked to join, but was unable to due to commitments with Rise Against, so the band added new bassist John Contreras. Previous drummer Glenn Porter also played 5 songs during the reunion show. The album titled 88 Fingers Louie LIVES is a 78-Minute 26-Track Live CD from Chicago’s Bottom Lounge recorded 8-15-2009. In 2010, a DVD of the show was also released. The band continued to tour and played at several festivals from 2009 on. The band stopped activities for an indefinite period of time in 2010. Denis Buckley currently sings in the band "Eventuals!" and guitarist Dan Wleklinski is currently in "Set Fire to Reason" after leaving his previous band Break the Silence. In 2013, the last pre-reunion lineup of the band, featuring Joe Principe on bass, will hold a 20th anniversary show. Band members ;Current lineup *Denis Buckley – lead vocals (1993–1996, 1998-1999, 2009–2010, 2013-present) *Dan "Mr. Precision" Wleklinski – guitar, vocals (1993–1996, 1998-1999, 2009–2010, 2013-present) *Joe Principe – bass guitar, backing vocals (1993–1996, 1998-1999, 2013-present) *John Carroll – drums, backing vocals (1998–1999, 2009–2010, 2013-present) ;Former members *Dominic "Dom" Vallone – drums (1993–1995) *Glenn Porter – drums, backing vocals (1995–1996) *John Contreras – bass guitar (2009–2010) Discography *Happy Anniversary 7" (1993) *Go Away 7" (1993) *Wanted 7" (1993) *Totin' 40's & Fuckin' Shit Up 10" (1995) *Behind Bars (1995) *Chicago vs. Amsterdam (1996) *88 Fingers Up Your Ass (1997)[5] *The Dom Years (1997) *The Teacher Gets It 7" (1997) *Back on the Streets (1998) *88 Fingers Louie/Kid Dynamite (1999) *88 Fingers Louie LIVES (2009) *88 Fingers Louie Lives DVD (2010)[6] Music Videos *I've Won (1999) References #'Jump up ^' 88 Fingers Louie Accessed 2009-07-02 #'Jump up ^' http://www.punknews.org/article/17555 #'Jump up ^' http://www.punknews.org/bands/88fingerslouie #'Jump up ^' http://www.riotfest.org/ #'Jump up ^' http://www.allmusic.com/album/up-your-ass-r260010 #'Jump up ^' http://www.discogs.com/artist/88+Fingers+Louie